1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing assembled liquid crystal display, that can be utilized in seamless image displaying large-sized panel.
2. The Prior Arts
Currently, due to the remarkable benefit and performance of liquid crystal panel in commercial advertisement and video entertainment, large-sized panel has become very popular and has a very good prospect and market potential. However, presently, the development and manufacturing of large-sized panel by the various panel manufacturers is still subject to the restrictions in cost and technology that has yet to be overcome. Namely, for the large-sized panel, the production cost is high, yet its production yield is rather low, and this constitutes a great obstacle to the feasibility of its mass production. Due to this reason, the design and manufacturing of large-sized panel by assembling and making use of the panels of currently available sizes is probably one of the most feasible solutions to this problem.
However, in assembling a plurality of liquid crystal panels into a larger-sized one, the gaps in the assembled panel formed by side edges around the perimeter of a constituting unitary panel tend to cause the assembled large-sized panel to produce partitioned, discontinuous image displaying result. An ordinary TV wall is taken as an example, in this case, even though the image produced may present large-sized presentation through a combination of the screens of a plurality of TV sets, thus facilitating outdoors display or viewing, yet the completeness of screen is adversely affected by the evident gaps produced by the outer edge of a screen of each of the respective TV sets. Similarly, in combining a plurality of panels into a single unitary large-sized panel, the outer edges of the respective panels form visible and evident gaps in an assembled panel, hereby resulting in the partition of screen, and the visually imperfect image presentation. Thus, the solution of the problem of how to reduce the gaps in an assembled large-sized panel caused by side edges of the constituting panels is essential to achieve high quality image display.
In the prior art, an improvement of this problem is realized through a light transmission guide, and that is used to transmit the light of the originally smaller surface of light emitting panel of liquid crystal display or plasma display panel to a larger viewing area, thus eliminating the gap between two adjacent light-emitting panels in a larger-sized assembled panel, hereby forming a visually seamless large-sized display. Yet in applying this approach, the light transmission guide is required to contain optical fiber or glass tube capable of reflecting the light, and that leads to the high production cost of the light transmission guide; meanwhile, the overall thickness of the assembled display is too much, thus it is inconvenient to assemble and transport.
In addition, there are the problems of luminance uniformity between the entire assembled panel and a single unitary panel, since the central portion of LC panel is sure to have higher luminance than that of the edge portion, thus, usually, optical correction film (or light filtering sheet) is utilized to filter the light coming from the central portion of panel having higher luminance, so that the luminance of central portion approaching that of the surrounding portion. However, this approach would lead to the overall degradation of the luminance of LC panel, yet the luminance difference between adjacent panels may still exist.
Moreover, in case that the matching between light transmission guide and pixels of panel is not appropriate, or it is not able to achieve optimum matching due to mechanical tolerance, and that may cause color or gray level distortion in displaying images, thus resulting in deviations from the input signals of the original panel.
Summing up the above, presently, the large-sized panel is in great demand for the information and mass communication industries requiring utilization of large-sized panel at reason price. In response to the demand of the industry and the market, the objective of the present invention is to assemble a plurality of smaller LC panels (for example the currently available 26-inch and 32-inch panel) into a larger-sized one at reasonable price, thus achieving almost seamless visual effect of LC panel through a unique optical design on the assembly of the unitary LC panels.